Gato
by Nam Minhee
Summary: [One-shot]. Oyó un gruñido a su lado, e inmediatamente, Ladybug volvió a reírse. — Chat Noir, no me digas que estás celoso del gato.
_**Disclaimer:** Miraculous Ladybug ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Gato**

 _por Nam Min Hee_

Ladybug se mordió el labio inferior, reprimiendo una risa. A su lado, Chat Noir profirió un gruñido, lanzándole una mirada fulminante al pequeño animal acurrucado entre los brazos de la joven. El minino de suave pelaje oscuro alzó su mirada verde y maulló. El héroe sintió cómo si éste estuviese burlándose de él. Maldijo en voz baja, y finalmente, Ladybug no consiguió contener la oleada de carcajadas que la sacudió.

— No sé de qué te ríes. —bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

Ella cubrió su boca con una de sus manos, y a pesar de que su risa se había silenciado, sus hombros continuaban sacudiéndose ligeramente a causa de ésta. Ambos se habían detenido a descansar en el tejado de una casa, después de haber concluido con su rutina. Era de noche, había luna llena y el cielo nocturno estaba salpicado de pequeñas estrellas brillantes. Bajo el resplandor de la luna, la suave brisa primaveral mecía los cabellos de nuestro héroes, mientras éstos se dedicaban a apreciar el paisaje frente ellos.

Una vez pudo calmarse, volvió su atención al animal y rascó su pecho. El gato se retorció en su regazo con gusto y ronroneó, cerrando sus pequeños ojos. La azabache soltó un melodioso y alargado '' _Aww_ '', y frunció los labios hacia él, en un amago de besuquearlo. Chat Noir, quién se encontraba contemplando la escena con evidente disgusto, compuso una mueca de desprecio y volvió a soltar un bufido, antes de dejar caer su mejilla contra su puño y clavar su mirada irritada hacia el frente.

Ladybug sacudió la cabeza, y entonces lo examinó, apretando los labios exageradamente para evitar sonreír, mientras no perdía detalle de las muecas que hacía, o los suspiros que salían constantemente de entre sus labios. De vez en cuándo lo pillaba dirigiéndole miradas de fastidio al gato, lo que sólo dificultaba la tarea de no reírse. Sin embargo, la situación carecía de gracia bajo el punto de vista de Chat Noir. La heroína llevaba entretenida con ese gato desde que prácticamente se posaron en aquel tejado. Al principio él no había dicho nada cuándo él se acerco, curioso, y olfateó a la joven, pero cuándo se percató de que ella había comenzado a ignorarle y no obtuvo ningún resultado cuándo quiso atraer su atención nuevamente, fue que se fijó en las atenciones que le estaba dedicando al pequeño. No le había gustado para nada, y eso lo manifestó durante toda la noche, con gestos que obviaban su descontento.

Él _también_ era un gato, uno mucho más adorable, ¡él también quería ser mimado de esa forma!

La chica se mordió el labio inferior al darse cuenta de la irritación de su acompañante, decidiendo que lo torturaría un poco más. Extendió una de sus manos sobre el cálido animal, y comenzó a proporcionarle pequeñas caricias a lo largo de su pequeño cuerpo. En poco tiempo, el gato ronroneó, expresando su complacencia al respecto, y provocando que la ternura se estableciera en el rostro de Ladybug, quién contemplaba maravillada cómo el felino se dejaba hacer, olvidándose momentáneamente de su objetivo; molestar a Chat Noir.

Oyó un gruñido a su lado, e inmediatamente, Ladybug volvió a reírse.

— Maldito gato. —refunfuñó, con el ceño fruncido.

La heroína le propinó un pequeño codazo.

— Oye, déjalo en paz, es bastante tierno. —declaró, sus dedos se situaron bajo la barbilla del gato, trasladando allí sus caricias. El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

— ¡Oh, vamos! yo también soy tierno. —tras este comentario, Ladybug alzó el rostro y entrecerró los ojos hacia él, en silencio. Chat Noir se removió con algo de incomodidad y tragó saliva al percibir su mirada inquisitiva escrutándolo con profundidad.

— Chat Noir, no me digas que estás celoso del gato. —se burló. La sonrisa divertida de la azabache fue suficiente para que él reaccionara de forma inesperada. Chat Noir parpadeó, su boca se abrió para soltar algo en su defensa, no obstante no salió ninguna palabra, así que sólo se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

— Por supuesto que no. —murmuró, y enseguida sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

— Admítelo, gato tonto, estás celoso. —rió, golpeando con su índice el cascabel incorporado en su traje—. ¿Tú también quieres que te acaricie?

Ante aquella sencilla propuesta, el rostro de Chat Noir se iluminó. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, y sus ojos verdes brillaron, esperanzados. La heroína se percató de su error demasiado tarde, y sin que tuviese tiempo de rectificar, él ya se había apoderado de su mano y la depositó sobre su cabeza, manteniéndola presionada contra su cabello. Al advertir que ella se mostraba reacia a hacer algo, trató de incentivarla.

— Sabes que en el fondo quieres hacerlo, _my lady._ —le animó, dirigiéndole una breve mirada al gato, cómo si éste estuviese retándole a hacer algo al respecto. Ladybug se mordió el labio inferior y, sin previo aviso, sus dedos se hundieron entre las hebras rubias y comenzaron a masajear su cabeza. No tardó en encontrarlo bastante agradable, y en poco tiempo, su otra mano se movió detrás de las orejas falsas e imitó los mismos movimientos. El chico suspiró, con una sonrisa de satisfacción— ¿Verdad que soy más suave que ese gato sucio y piojoso?

La muchacha negó con la cabeza, divertida, sofocando una risa a causa de sus palabras.

El corazón del héroe latía de felicidad, y casi no se dio cuenta de que el animal continuaba ahí, descansando plácidamente en las piernas de la heroína. Parpadeó, y al notarlo allí, su expresión se deformó por un ceño fruncido, y cómo tratándose de un perro reclamando lo que le pertenecía, alzó su labio inferior y mostró sus dientes, gruñéndole. Cuándo éste no se movió en lo más mínimo, le lanzó una mirada de muerte. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo soltó lejos, para, a continuación, agitar las manos para terminar de echarle. — Fuera, gato. —gruñó.

Ladybug, quién no había dicho nada al presenciar aquello, sólo lo regañó cuándo el gato estuvo lejos.

— No tenías por qué ser tan grosero.

Chat Noir no desaprovechó ni un segundo más y se tumbó, apoyando su cabeza en su regazo. Cerró los ojos a la vez que se frotaba suavemente contra sus piernas y un suspiro de regocijo se escapó de sus labios. Ahora entendía por qué el gato se rehusaba a moverse de ahí, él podría estar en esa cómoda posición para siempre. La joven se tensó y tragó saliva, agradeció internamente a que estaba demasiado oscuro cómo para que él pudiese apreciar el sutil rubor que decoró en sus mejillas.

Reanudó sus caricias con algo más de reticencia que antes, aunque no pasó mucho hasta que pudo relajarse y dedicarse a ello de buena voluntad. Resultó ser extrañamente calmante. Cuándo ya habían transcurrido unos cuantos segundos, un ruido brotó de la garganta del rubio. Incluso sintió una ligera vibración bajo las palmas de sus manos. Curiosa, trasladó su mirada al rostro complacido de su acompañante; sus grandes ojos verdes estaban ocultos detrás de sus párpados, y además estaba esbozando una sonrisa bobalicona. Pero no fue aquello lo que provocó que los labios de la joven se separaran y formaran un pequeña '' _o_ '' de asombro, sino el ruido que procedía de su pecho.

 _Purr. Purr._

Estaba ronroneando.

— ¿Estás ronroneando?

De no ser porque las manos de Ladybug se detuvieron, él no la habría escuchado. Ante su tono de sorpresa, se encogió de hombros y le regaló su mejor sonrisa engreída.

— Te había dicho que puedo ser tierno. —le recordó. Y para hacer énfasis en su comentario, ladeó un poco la cabeza, apretó los labios en una sonrisa felina y la contempló con ojos brillantes, mientras sacudía sus puños en el aire, tal y cómo haría un gato. El cuerpo de la chica tembló a causa de la risa.

— Oh, para ya. —dijo, conteniendo otra carcajada. Honestamente, eso fue malditamente lindo. Le regaló una sonrisa ladeada—. ¿Sabes? cuándo quieres puedes ser bastante adorable.

El rubio arqueó las cejas.

— Yo _soy_ adorable. —corrigió, fingiendo indignación. Cuándo volvió a hablar, adquirió una sonrisa torcida, similar a la que le ofreció ella—. Así que, si un día tienes ganas de mimar a un felino, yo estoy a tu entera disposición, bueno, por algo soy tu gato favorito. —le guiñó un ojo. La convicción en sus palabras hizo que Ladybug rodara los ojos, aunque no objetó nada, él le divertía de sobremanera.

Chat Noir se mordió el labio y suspiró cuándo la azabache rascó debajo de su barbilla. Entreabrió los ojos para ubicar al olvidado minino, el cuál se encontraba contemplándolos a cierta distancia, y le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _ **N/A:** ¡Por fin! bueno, ahora sí, mi primer LadyNoir. Lo tenía guardado a medio empezar desde que publiqué el otro, así que tenía que terminarlo sí o sí, porque la idea me encantó. Simplemente es gracioso imaginar a Chat en una situación así, ¿no? me gustaría que incluyeran una escena similar en la serie, aunque no precisamente habría de ser un gato, no sé, ¡sería tan lindo!_

 _Tengo uno en desarrollo, medio pervertido, que espero poder publicar pronto. Ojalá lo leáis entonces. Bien, con ésto dicho y sin nada más que agregar, ¡gracias por leer!_

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
